warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Open Rift/Allegiances
BrambleClan Leader: Thicketstar - bright ginger tom with amber eyes and white splotches all over his body Deputy: Drizzletail - pure white tabby she-cat with long fur and short whiskers Apprentice: Mopekpaw Medicine Cat: Ryeleap - red and black dappled she-cat with almost blind eyes, very elderly Apprentice: Palepaw Warriors: Flickerflame - black and white she-cat with hints of brown riddled throughout her pelt Apprentice: Perchpaw Dustwhisker - dark brown musky tom with oaky coloured spots around his eyes Stormfrost - dark grey she-cat with silver stripes and an abnormally long tail Owlfeather - very light brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Pricklepaw Driftriver - pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with black circles around her eyes Thornstripe - handsome dark grey smokey tom with blue eyes and unusual green spots on his face Apprentice: Flowerpaw Heatherfur - pinkish brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes Brokenear - sandy pelted tom with ice blue eyes, missing left ear Leopardbreeze - golden she-cat with black spots, looks almost identical to a leopard Hawktalon - golden-brown tom with green eyes Apprentice: Mottledpaw Antpelt - creamy brown she-cat with black spots Crowflight - completely black tom Apprentices: Flowerpaw - red and white dappled she-cat who seems strangely close to Ryeleap and Flickerflame Mottledpaw - mottled brown and grey tom with black and white dappled splotches Palepaw - pale white she-cat Perchpaw - golden-brown tom with amber eyes Mopekpaw - black tom with white speckles Queens: Shrewflight - brown and white speckled she-cat, mother to Rainkit Curlewfeather - black and brown spotted she-cat with white rings on her tail, mother to Jadekit and Willowkit Elders: Rosefur - pretty cream and black she-cat with green eyes an d a sleek build despite her age Tundraheart - dark brown tom IceClan Leader: Shimmerstar - black she-cat with a small frame and sleek fur Apprentice: Ripplepaw Deputy: Badgerwhisper - black and white and brown tom with amber eyes, has colour patterns on his fur almost identical to a badger's hence his name Medicine Cat: Mintpelt - greenish grey she-cat with silver eyes Warriors: Turtleshell - brown tom with teal eyes TBC The Earth Kingdom Ruler/Queen: Arithmatine (Arith) - pitch black she-cat with elegant wings and bright, blue eyes, Korinthan Heir: None Kaleenifyer ''(The mate/will be mate of the ruler): Etari - golden-brown tom with green eyes and white paws, ''Rosian Watcher: Anaka - constantly changes how she looks, but her most common form is a dark brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes with a white tail-tip Korinthans (fliers): They are defined from the Rosians by their wings and occasional strangely coloured markings Arithmatine (Arith) - look at Ruler/Queen Tyehi - black and brown with one amber eye and one purple eye, Erope ''(leader of the fliers) Dyana - pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with strange, vibrant pink splotches all over, ''Shiinra ''(assistant leader of the flier) ''Kabrian (young one they are teaching): ''Chire (blue-grey tom with apple red eyes) Tyfopan - black tom with unusual green circles around his eyes Kothe - reserved tortoiseshell she-cat with black dapples and abnormally smaller wings ''Kabrian: ''Syrett (mottled brown and silver she-cat with amber eyes and a broken wing due to an accident when she was a kit) Onkree - pitch black tom who looks strikingly like Arith (they're secret cousins but no one respects that and everyone simply says it was very strange that he looks like Arith) Rivee - silver and white she-cat with green eyes and a twisted paw, rumoured to be expecting a Satels kits which means she would have broken the law No.12 in the laws that the Satels originally made to protect everyone (she refuses to go to the nursery with the other Gondinrae insisting she can continue doing her duties as a ''Korinthan) Riley - black and white speckled tom, originally lived as a loner in the area but who mysteriously has wings. Rumoured his mother was a Korinthan Rocket - tiny but agile black she-cat who has a reputation of stealing prey from anyone she can Kabrian: ''Gyn (lively dark brown tom with stone grey eyes, mysteriously disappears every full moon claiming he does hunting) Dash-reana - her name means Fierce Fighter, light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Uki - supposed god who had been reincarnated, pure white tom with white eyes, some say he's blind but he claims he sees all, Arith admires him greatly Ivry - green-ish brown she-cat who had swirling patterns running down her left front leg Quariphor - black tom with moonlight-like stripes running down his back and up his wings ''Rosians (non-fliers): '' Etari: look at ''Kaleenifyer Prewitt - Trisha - Roma - TBC Gondinrae (breeding females): '' Miritte - dark grey tabby she-cat with pink eyes and violet wings, mother to Wings (white she-cat) and Rere (black and brown she-cat who looks almost identical to her father, Tyehi) Rika - Arith's sister, bright ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes and powerful muscles, mother to Ikly (black she-cat with white splotches) Hynee - dappled red and brown she-cat with a stump tail, mother to Aria, (silver and grey she-cat) and Cynric, (blue-grey tom) ''Ortyn (elderly cats): TBC The Kingdom of Gyda Ruler/Queen: Dakota (Dako) - mottled grey and black she-cat with vibrant blue eyes Heir: Tirin - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and broad shoulders, son of Dakota (don't worry he's not Tigerstar all over again, I promise you) Kaleenifyer: ''Oakfur - previous Clan cat, red tabby tom with deep blue eyes ''Paleeci (warriors): Defined by their quick wits and agile movements, occasional strange silver eyes Asvin - sleekly built silver tom with black stripes and stone grey eyes, Efkyia (leading warrior. Takes over as ruler if the heir dies just before they get knighted as the ruler and the ruler has died) Selene - beautiful golden she-cat with long fur and silver eyes, much loved by many toms and is desired as a mate for many, Wyvren (assistant warrior leader) Cypress - blue tom with strange, pink eyes Vevila - white she-cat with one green eye and a long scar over her left eye, making her blind in that eye Adalia - young and spry she-cat with silver eyes and a black and white freckled pelt, deaf in one ear Capri - red tabby tom with amber eyes and a white tail-tip TBC